


I'm okay

by audreycoonie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1st fic lets see how this goes, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Random Stories, Songfic, haha what am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreycoonie/pseuds/audreycoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble from Nico's point of view about his new home and family. Most will be solangelo but there will be other things. (I can't promise this will be updated regularly, nor completely linear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stutter

**Author's Note:**

> Woop this ones a songfic surprise surprise. Here's the link to the song Will sings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxtfsX722Yk  
> Also I picture Will to be pretty good a singing, but better at healing. He sucks balls at archery and swordfighting tho, b/c we can't all be perfect. I just reallly love will. Sorry if anyone is OOC!

Nico sat in the infirmary, cutting and laying out strips of bandages for Will. Nico had found that he started spending free time helping out in the infirmary, which made him feel like he was helping others somehow. The son of Apollo was talking about something, Nico wasn't really paying attention to what, but he enjoyed listening to giddiness in Will's voice and facial expressions. Nico drifted off a bit, watching the bright blue eyes and freckles that were- were they glowing?- on Will's face.

He caught a few bits of rambling about the newest disney movie, Big Hero 6, which Will had dragged Nico to see. Nico did NOT cry. At all. It wasn't like he empathized with Hiro... okay, maybe there were some parallels with the whole 'dead sibling, must get over depression with revenge' thing, but Nico would never admit that to anyone.

Will stopped talking for a moment when he noticed Nico staring. "Earth to Nico? Where you listening to me at all?" Will asked, scrunching his nose adorably. Nico blinked, "Uh, yeah. No. Not really." Smooth, di Angelo. 

Nico winced inwardly at his response, while Will just rolled his eyes and grinned. "I know it's hard not to get lost in my eyes, but at least pay attention!" Nico flushed. Stupid flirty son-of-the-sun. Before Nico could bite out a snarky response, Will continued, "As I was saying, tonight I'm performing the first song at the campfire. Will you come?"

He contemplated this for a bit. On one hand, Nico disliked the loud campfires, as last time he went he ended up getting s'mores stuck in his hair, then dragged onstage to sing "Don't Stop Believing" with Jason and the Stoll brothers. On the other hand, he did want support and spend time with Will, that's what friends do, right? The word 'friend' seemed new and foreign to Nico, but as his time at CHB went on, it became more and more common.

In the end, the major puppy dog eyes Will was giving Nico made him agree. 

"Great! It's a great song, not really your style, but I think you'll enjoy it. You'd better show up, death boy, or I'll give you toilet cleaning duty for the rest of the week." Nico sighed, "Wouldn't dream of it, Sunshine." Will raised his eyebrows at the new nickname, while Nico attempted to find a valid excuse for calling him that. "Stop looking at me like, Sunshine is a reasonable nickname. Since you're a son of Apollo and all. And your face does this glowy thing when you're happy-" Okay Nico, time to stop the word vomit now. Will grinned, "No, I like it, I just didn't expect you to say that." Nico growled, "Yeah that was dumb, I think I'll go do some sword training." before darting out to the arena.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was coming to an end, the sky was turning to a indigo color, and stars started to glimmer. Some campers had started the campfire at the pit in-between the amphitheater stage and the seats for the audience. Some Apollo kids were setting up their instruments on the stage, while other kids were starting to file into their seats, talking excitedly.

Nico was sitting with The Seven, wedged between Jason and Hazel, who was visiting from Camp Jupiter. They were passing around marshmallows, which Nico leaned away from to avoid getting into another accident.

The amphitheater shushed as Will walked onto stage and behind the mic stand. He swept his long golden hair to the side and cued the other Apollo kids to start.

Drums started to beat, and some campers started to clap along. Will smiled at Nico, then picked up the microphone to start.

"I know I never make this easy.

It's easier to disappear.

You said,

Give me some,

A thing that I can go on.

Together, yeah anywhere but here.

Sing it back.

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh

Hey yeah

Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh"

As he sang he danced and bobbed along to the music goofily, getting a few laughs from the audience, some even stood up and joined. The seven were soon up and busting silly moves, while Nico just sat andwatched in awe. The chorus came up;

"And I'm begging you,

Bring me back to life,

I just can't stand leaving you alone tonight.

It's too late to go,

Already taken me forever just to try to know."

Will started to imitate Elvis Presley as he sang the next bit,

"One for the money, two for the show,

Three to get ready, and four to go.

For the life of me,

I don't know why it took me so long to see. "

Then he began to move in spasmodic, clumsy movements, pretend tripping in over-exaggerated to feign a cartoonishly awkward dancing teen (which he kinda was),

"I just

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,

Di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,

Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,

Di-di-di-di-di-did I?

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter,

Di-di-di-di-di-di-did I?"

His face began to glow again, his freckles lighting up like golden stars, which was something he used to be self-conscious of. He looked directly at Nico as he sang the next verse, his blue eyes locked onto the blushing Italian's,

"Sunshine

Blinds you if you stare but,

Now I see, yeah (crystal), crystal clear.

So here I am,

You can take or leave me.

But I won't ever be anywhere but here."

The song went back the chorus, repeating a few verses, until it came to the bridge. The instruments became quieter, and this time when Will looked at Nico, others noticed, soon causing all eyes to look back and forth at Will and Nico. Nico blushed madly and punched Jason's shoulder when he wolf-whistled,

"Oh, na na na,

Stutter.

Oh, na na na,

Did I?

Oh, na na na, (Yeah)

Oh, na na na,

Di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh, na na na,

Di-di-di-di-did I?

Oh, na na na,

Di-di-di-di

Oh, na na na,

Di-di-di-di

Oh, na na na,

Di-di-di-di-

Oh, na na na,

Di-di-di-di-did I?"

The song continued until it ended, the crowd cheering, everyone sweaty from dancing around. The next performers went up and people resumed dancing again. A few songs later Nico was convinced to get up and dance idiotically with the others.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico was walking back to his cabin, but he took his time, breathing in the night air. It was now past 12, as Chiron was asleep and oblivious of the dance. The ghost king shoved his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans, trying to get the image of Will's performance out of his head. The son of Apollo was so confident and performed with ease, and when he stared directly at Nico, Nico felt as if he melted into a puddle.

Will ran up to Nico, his chest heaving from dancing so hard. His blond hair stuck to his forehead in strands, and he grinned manically. "Wasn't that fun?" Nico shrugged. "I'm not to great in public events, but I'll admit it was fun letting loose. It's been a while since I've been included in anything."

Will smiled softly at his response. "I'm glad you came. I'm sure the seven were happy as well. What did you think of my song?" Nico smirked, "Well, you didn't sound like a dying cat."

Will mockingly gasped, acting hurt. "Ooh, ouch, you wound me so."

Nico smiled and muttered under his breath, "You sounded amazing."

Unfortunately, Will had pretty good ears. "Thank you," he said back. The two had reached the Hades cabin, where Will said goodnight on the porch.

"Shouldn't you be rounding up your campers as a counselor?" Nico asked skeptically. Will's eyes widened before running to his cabin. Nico shook his head, his lips curled into a small smile. As he walked into his cabin, the door hit something soft, a small "Oof" came from behind it.

"Hazel?!"

Damn it, he forgot she was staying here. "Were you watching us?" They hadn't done anything bad, but she couldn't have missed the blatant flirting and blushing.

She got up, looking flustered as she nervously messed with her ringlets of cinnamon hair. "No? Well, maybe, but I just was gonna go and find you. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Her facial expression was unreadable, too many conflicting emotions inside.

Nico felt his heart sink, his hands turned cold. Was she ashamed of him? He bit back tears, saying shakily "He's not my boyfriend..." Was he that obvious? He couldn't have Hazel mad or disgusted at him. He loved her desperately. At hearing that, she didn't look pissed or grossed out. More like relieved.

"Not yet you mean. When you do get together, I'm going to talk some sense into him about how he'll treat my brother. Of course, if he breaks your heart, he's dead."

Nico opened his mouth, then closed it. What? 

"So... you're not mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad? Have you done-" She lowered her voice to a whisper, as if she'd get in trouble for saying something so scandalous, "-The Sex?"

"What? NO!" He sputtered, now blushing and confused. "I mean for me being gay. I get if you don't want to be near me anymore-"

"Nico, shut the fuck up."

He was silent, taken aback by her blunt cussing.

"Do you really think because I used to be from an unaccepting time period, that I wouldn't love you anymore? I'm perfectly fine with it, I've never seen you so at ease."

Nico smiled now, tears rolling down his cheeks as she drew him into a hug. "Thank you," He whispered.

Hazel smiled back. They went inside and got ready for bed. Before they turned out the lights, Hazel said "You know, I'm not going to stop bugging you until you ask your crush out."

Nico groaned, "Goodnight Hazel," before climbing under his covers. He felt good, tonight was pretty amazing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nico plays the dressup doll for will, hazel and piper. This has a little bonding time with piper b/c nico need tons of love from lots of different ppl. The city area is based off of my town's downtown, which I spend a lot of time in. Sorry I haven't posted in a while!

Nico woke up early that morning, which was something he didn't usually like to do. He dragged himself out of bed, gag-gift ghost print boxers and all. Yesterday, Piper had found out about Nico's lack of clothes, since most of his shirts were too small or torn up. He's had to say goodbye to some of his favorite shirts, which were all identical black. This caused her to plan an impromptu shopping trip, with granted approval from Chiron. Somehow Will and Hazel ended up tagging along. He stood and stretched, his too-small pajama's edging up until they looked like a crop top and flooded pants. Nico put on the gaudy camp t-shirt he absolutely hated, brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag. 

Hazel was already at the dining pavilion when he got there, since his idea of early wasn't really that early. She was wearing her curly hair up ponytails, keeping busy with adding sugar and creamer to her tea. After wishing for a fartura, he went and sat next to her. Piper came over and sat with her breakfast, then Will plopped himself down. Nico glanced over at Chiron, who was too busy with paperwork to notice. Nico sometimes questioned how the camp was run, as Chiron pretty much overlooked everyone's minor shenanigans. Piper leaned over the table excitedly, her blue harpy feather dangling in her eyes, "Are you ready to have your mind blown? The stores I have in mind are incredible."

"You know Piper, the past 4 years I've traveled the world. I know what a retail store looks like," he replied.

She didn't seem phased by his sour reply, more like even more excited. "But this time you've got a Aphrodite kid as your outfit-picker."

He took a bite of his fartura, causing Will to frown. "What?" he muffled through his fartura.

"You don't have a balanced breakfast!"

"Balanced breakfast my ass." Nico quipped before stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"As a doctor, I order you to get at least some milk and fruit. If you want enough strength to shadow travel us, you'll need to eat something besides plain sugar." He brushed a stray gold lock from his eyes.

Will did have a good point (that's new), so Nico grumblingly snatched a few strawberries from Will's plate. The healer mourned the loss of his strawberries, but let Nico have them anyways. The four finished up their breakfast, then went to Nico's cabin so they could shadow-travel privately.

They all stood in a circle, purses and satchels over shoulders, hands in each other's. Piper told Nico where to take them to, so he closed his eyes and melted into the shadows. A cold rush went over the teens, then a wave of fatigue. Nico dispersed the exhaust of the journey amongst them equally, so that he wouldn't feel woozy. 

When they opened their eyes, they stood in the middle of the crowds walking through the streets of the downtown shopping area. Either the mist was working to cover them, or the people rushing past were to busy to wonder about a few extra strangers popping in. The sky was cloudy, puddles scattering the pavement. Piper immediately dragged them over to Forever 21. "Oh! I get tons of my clothes from here." Will exclaimed. Nico wrinkled his nose in surprise and confusion. Wasn't this a women's shop?

He found the answer to be yes and no. She led them to the guys section, where tons of racks of preppy clothes lay in front of them. "I don't know about this..." Nico wondered what he had agreed to. Hazel smiled delightedly, as if she were a small child was receiving an outfit for their doll. Will was already searching through some racks, pulling out clothes. "Oh you just wait, we haven't even hit the thrift stores."

 

3 hours later, the group is carrying bags from different shops, and Nico is sweaty and ruffled from trying on so many clothes. When his friends insisted on going shopping, he wasn't aware they meant they would be redesigning his whole wardrobe. He had to hand it to them, they knew which style fit him pretty well. Some things were a little bold, like the outfit that Will and Piper collaborated on, a soft grey v-neck, feminine black jean shorts, long boot socks and combat boots. He was unsure about it, but they had insisted he could pull it off. They sat in a local cafe, Nico ordered strong black coffee, Piper had a Chai tea, Hazel a beignet, and Will ordered (ironically) some Sunny-D and a bagel.

They made small talk, all except Nico, who was lost in thought. 

"Thanks."

The others stopped their conversation on which actor looked like a gorgon and looked at Nico. He gulped and realized everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"... I mean for taking me out. The only time anyone's actually helped me buy something was years ago."  
  


"Of course we'd help you! We're your family." Hazel did a very hazel-like gesture, taking his hands in hers.

Nico stopped at 'family'. Piper and Will smiled at him across the table, Will grinning his stupidly sunny grin. He'd never really had a family, only a broken one for his early years, then none at all. He allowed a small smile to let them know he appreciated it. 

Piper paused, "Is it just me or has that cashier been staring at us the past half an hour?" They all turned not so discreetly, seeing an old lady staring at them intensely.

The four quickly grabbed their snacks and shopping bags, high-tailing it to the bus stop. When they sat in the bus, Will's pants had been soaked by a few taxi's passing by, carelessly splashing him with rainwater. Nico snorted and laughed, Will blushing embarrassedly, but his freckles glowed. The bus pulled away, a few annoyed commuters glaring at the loud teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza that turned out longer than I thought. Kudos, comments and criticism is appreciated~


End file.
